The best way to share a cigarette
by sadie2504
Summary: Michael and James take a cigarette break.


I own nothing about these people or their roles in any movies. I thought I'd mention it in case you thought I did haha c:

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"How wrong is it that I find smoking so attractive whenever you do it?" asked James, staring at Michael's lips as he let the thick smoke out with a calm sigh. Michael briefly looked at him with a smirk, then at the smoke that was slowly dissolving in front of him, "I'd like to say I think it's wrong, because I don't want you to smoke - he said with a pensive look - but I think it'd be a lie, I love it that you find it attractive if it's because of me. You want one?" he asked, gesturing the small box next to him with his head, a captivating smile on his lips, the one James could never say no to. Except this time, because he had a very specific cigarette-related craving that he was planning on fulfilling. He shook his head, speaking a calm "nope", but took Michael's cigarette in his hand, James' thumb rubbing slightly against Michael's in a silent affectionate gesture, intending for him to notice it. "Not a new one, at least" he added, and Michael chuckled. "Yeah, shared ones do taste better, right?" he said, watching James' elegant motions, the sensuality of his lips surrounding the cigarette, then making a small "o" with them to make those circles he always did on the first drag. James just nodded with his eyes closed as an answer to Michael's comment about shared cigarettes as he dragged the smoke in and out once more.

"There's an even better way to share a cigarette though", said James after a moment, leaning his shoulder on the wall next to him, looking relaxed, but being actually slightly nervous as he looked at Michael's eyes. Michael smirked as he took another cigarette from the box and lit it, James throwing the other one out since he had finished it already; "there is? Enlighten me", said Michael with an intense gaze and an impish smile, knowing which way James meant, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip away; it wasn't _that_ common that James let things happen between them without too much worry, and Michael lived waiting for those opportunities, never wanting to push him into doing anything he wasn't sure of, always patient, always hoping.

James looked at him with gorgeous blue eyes, with that beam that Michael had noticed only shined for him in unique situations, ones like these, when they'd be alone and James would tell Michael, with one look, that he was as special as James was for him, that _of course_ he was in love, and it was hard for him, to please wait, but to please kiss him already. And Michael would know, and love, and wait, and kiss, every time James wanted him to.

James took Michael's cigarette again and took a step closer to him, Michael immediately straightening a bit as he did, watching James' moves expectantly. He gave one slow drag to the cigarette with his eyes half closed, causing inexpressible things to Michael's gut, then looked up at Michael with what seemed to be intended as an innocent gaze in his eyes, looking so incredibly sexy that Michael had to take a deep breath to stop himself from doing what his body was asking him to do. He then stood on his tiptoes, the smoke of the cigarette still inside, and supported his hand on Michael's neck softly, almost closing the gap of their lips with a slightly opened mouth; Michael adopted an adoring and anxious gaze and waited for James to act, feeling how he had started releasing the smoke from his mouth into Michael's mouth slowly, warm, the mind-blowing tingly sensation of James' lips barely touching his driving him crazy. He inhaled James' smoke, closing his eyes lightly, then looked at James' eyes and gave a small sided smile before sending his head up to release the smoke, James going back to the ground completely but keeping his hand on Michael's neck and slowly lowering it to his chest.

He stared at Michael's handsome features as he released the smoke, the thickness of his neck and strong jawline causing him to swallow thickly. Once Michael was looking back at James with slightly darker eyes, he reached for the hand that was holding the cigarette and gave it a long drag, holding James' smaller hand in his, who was staring with lightly parted lips. He ducked his head a bit and aimed for James' lips, being a bit bolder than James had been, closing the gap almost completely and directing their lips to open at the same time, releasing the smoke into James' mouth as he placed his hand on his hip and slowly moved it to his lower back, causing him to shiver a bit at the touch. James sucked in the smoke, staring at Michael's predatory eyes, holding his gaze as he concentrated on waiting a bit longer, on being patient, because Michael always knew what to do. He rose his eyebrow teasingly as he received and held the smoke, then sent his head up completely to let it out, feeling a bit light headed because of all the deep breathing and all the heavy thoughts.

His neck was exposed to Michael as he exhaled, so with a tiny growl he placed his mouth on the side of James' neck, causing him to gasp, and gave it a slow, almost chaste kiss. He noticed James wasn't moving, which meant he was waiting for Michael to keep going, so Michael did. He chuckled softly into James' neck, then kissed it again, not so chastely now and biting him a bit, James moaning quietly. Michael traced slow, sensual kisses from James' neck through his jaw, chin and then stopped at his lips, looking at James' shiny eyes, suddenly noticing he had tossed the cigarette away, and took James' lower lip on his mouth, pulling at it a bit, the way he knew drove James crazy. James closed his eyes and opened his mouth with a slow gasp that turned into a moan once Michael kissed him fully, breathing heavily against each other's mouths, savoring the lingering taste of cigarettes and unspoken love promises.

James rolled his tongue against Michael's almost challengingly, desperate, and he received it with a moan as he raked his hands through James' back and hips, then quickly squeezed his butt, causing James to gasp and smile against Michael's mouth as he rummaged his hands through the other man's hair. "I've missed you", said James warmly, still against Michael's mouth, their bodies close together. "You know I'm always here, babe" said Michael tenderly, and James nodded with a sweet smile, feeling his insides melt as every time Michael called him that; he kissed him a bit more softly now, his hands on Michael's cheeks; "We, um… - he smiled a bit teasingly and bit his own lip- we have a scene to do in about ten minutes" said James, still incredibly close and warm and sexy, and Michael wanted to just undress him right there. He nodded with a smile and bit James' lip, "do you want to go to my trailer for a five minute coffee, then?" he said, and James chuckled as he looked at Michael's beautiful eyes and stood on his tiptoes again to kiss his neck, then his earlobe, whispering "yes, more than anything" into his ear.


End file.
